Joined In Death
by Alessa-Gillespie
Summary: A story based on Harry Mason and how he feels during his time of death. Lisa finally says how she really felt about him.


**Joined in Death**

Darkness surrounds the Portland area, located at an apartment building "Daisy Villa." Located in one of the apartment's on the first floor, a man is watching television. Harry Mason deep into thought, heavily sighs and puts his hands to his head. " I hope she's ok...It sure is quiet all of a sudden?" Thoughts of the past begin to resurface.

Harry and Cheryl are in a jeep driving to the town of Silent Hill, Cheryl had begged him to take her. The two are driving it is late at night all is quiet until the sound of a motorcycle breaks the silence. Harry looks to his left and see's a police officer roaring by, the driver takes one look at him and speeds up. Harry takes one more glance beside him and notices Cheryl had awoken from her sleep, staring up into his eye's. He smiles and focuses his eye's back onto the road. Out of the darkness a woman appears before them, Harry see's the woman and swerves to the side crashing the jeep and leaving him unconcious.

Harry opens his eye's and notices the television is off. his insticts start to scream at him to grab a weapon. He is about to get up when suddenly he hears a voice behind him, "You will pay for taking her away from us, Harry Mason!" Harry turns to look for the source of the noise, nothing. Suddenly a growl is heard. He turns his head to find a hideous monster known as the "Missionary" The form looks in human body all decaying and what looks like a bag covering it's head but is not. The monster stalks closer and two sharp, long blades can be seen. Harry quickly closes his eye's and opens them again, obviously he thinks that he is imagining the creature but the same thing remains. With fear he is about to arrise from the chair but is then attacked. "Missionary" had ran to him and quickly dug the blades into his chest tearing out his inner organs. blood soaks deep into the chair and all around it onto the floor. The stench of death grows thick into the air as Harry breaths his last his soul is finally released.

Short after death not realizing it. Harry's ghost wanders the streets of Portland and later ends up in the town of "Silent Hill."

Harry had forgotten who he was and could not help but wonder about this town. " Why doe's this place feel so familiar? Did something happen here?" He continue's to search the town bits and pieces of his memory resurface to his mind but still not enough. He wanders to the resort area and see's a hospital. " Alchemilia Hospital" As he touches the handle and is about to enter a quick image flashes before his eye's, a woman. Clothed in a nurse uniform wearing a red sweater around her shoulders, red shoes, and red hair. The image fades, Harry just shakes it off and enters. The halls are completely empty not a soul to be found. As he is about to enter further into the hospital moaning can be heard. As he grows curious he notices a woman with blood soaked into her skin. It is the same woman Harry had just invisioned when he entered the hospital. The woman's named quickly comes to mind by the sight of her face, " Lisa..." The woman stops moaning and looks into his eye's. She starts to approach him, closer and closer she starts to reach out to him. Harry suddenly remembers her and see's her into his mind once again. He see's the last moment he had been with her:

"Lisa whats the matter with you?" Lisa heavily sighs, " I get it now. Why I'm still alive even though every one else is dead. I'm not the only one who's still walking around, I'm the same as them. I just hadn't noticed it before..." Harry with sympothy in his voice calls out to her again, " Lisa..." Lisa starts to plead to him, " stay by me Harry...Please...I'm so scared help me. Save me from them...please, Harry!" She then starts to cry as blood drips down her face and into her cloths. Her face was a horrid sigh, blood covers her entire form. Harry starts to suspect that she had turned evil and in fear and sorrow turns away and shuts the door behind him. Lisa had started to pound the door and continued to weep. "Lisa..."

The memory hits him hard, Lisa continues to stare at him reaching out. A whisper comes out from her lips, " Harry..." She had remained the same as how she did the last encounter he had with her. " Lisa..." With tears in her eyes she wraps her arms around him and the both of them embrace. " Lisa, why didn't you pass on into the light?" She slowly turns from him and starts to shutter, " Because I was waiting... For you. " Harry turns her around and again gazes into her eye's, " What are you saying? " Lisa nervously looks to the ground, " I love... you. I couldn't stop thinking about you since you found me here. I was so happy that I finally got to see another human being since I died. I did take revenge onto Kaufmann but apart of me still wanted to be with you..." Lisa starts to weep and shutter again. Harry had grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. Both now spirits they had finally found peace together. Lisa smiles and lays her head onto his shoulder. Suddenly a image hits Lisa hard she see's how Harry had been killed, she see's the "Missionary" vicously stabbing Harry. The image causes her to scream. Trying to comfort her and lays her bloodied body onto the ground her head on his lap. Lisa had then fallen asleep, Harry puts his lips to her forhead and leaves her a kiss. As the image dies out she is comforted by the fact that he is with her now.

The End.


End file.
